Tentang SMA dan Jatuh Cinta
by KaCira
Summary: Renjun jatuh cinta, dengan sederhana, tanpa mengharap rasa. [ Huang Renjun / Lee Jeno. NOREN . Na Jaemin. ]


"Renjun"

"Hm?" yang dipanggil menyahut, matanya masih fokus pada ruang kelas di pojok lantai 2.

"kamu nggak capek begini terus?" tanya lawan bicaranya, sedikit gusar. "dari awal semester 2 kelas 10 sampai sekarang kita sudah mau naik kelas 12, kerjaanmu tiap istirahat kedua cuma berdiri di depan balkon ini. Nggak ada pergerakan berarti. Kalau begini terus, mana mungkin dia bisa _notice_ kamu?"

Renjun tertawa kecil, menghadapkan wajahnya ke sahabat yang setia mendampinginya. "Jaemin, begini saja buatku sudah cukup. Aku nggak mau mengharap lebih."

"Aduh, ya nggak bisa begitu dong Njun." Jaemin berkacakpinggang. "kalau kamu suka sama dia, setidaknya dia harus tau kamu itu siapa, kelas berapa, biar di-"

"dia tau aku." potong Renjun. Fokusnya kembali ke kelas 11-A. Beberapa siswa sedang sibuk bercanda, tertawa riang melepas penat setelah belajar seharian. Dan di sana, laki-laki berambut hitam legam dengan senyum yang menawan duduk dengan tenang. Sesekali tertawa pada jokes yang dilemparkan teman sebayanya.

"mana mungkin dia nggak tau aku. _Wong_ tiap berpapasan dengannya, kamu selalu ribut _'Cieeee Renjun dapet pemandangan indah nih yee'._ Duh, aku malu tau." ucap Renjun sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba menahan rasa malu yang menguar kuat tiap dia mengingat momen-momen seperti itu. Yah, salahkan saja Jaemin dan mulut besarnya itu.

"hehe, maaf deh." tukas Jaemin seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "habis, aku kesal sekali tiap lihat kamu menunduk saat berpapasan dengannya. Sapa _kek_ , senyum _kek,_ atau apa gitu."

Renjun menggeleng cepat. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok pujaannya. "mana bisa. Tiap lihat wajahnya saja jantungku sudah deg-degan nggak karuan. Apalagi menatap matanya? Bisa pingsan aku!"

"Terus? Mau begini sampai kapan? Jeno banyak yang suka, loh. Kamu bukan satu-satunya yang berharap jadi pacarnya." ujar Jaemin lagi. "atau minimal sapa dia lewat sosmed deh. Kamu add _Facebook_ nya gak? Follow _Twitter_ nya? ID LINE pasti tau kan?"

Renjun mengangguk kecil, wajahnya berubah masam. "sudah. Sudah add _facebook_ , follow _twitter_ juga. Tapi belum ada yang di- _accept_."

Jaemin melongo, kaget mendengarkan pengakuan teman yang lebih pendek darinya. "kamu serius? Kok jahat banget sih dia? Kita kan teman seangkatan! Coba lihat hape-mu!"

Renjun menyodorkan ponsel pintarnya, pasrah akan apa yang dilakukan oleh teman baiknya. Hatinya cukup sakit, tapi apa mau dikata? Memang dia yang tidak ingin bergerak, kok.

 **20 Mei 2017 23:47**

 **Friend Request**

Halo Jeno, ini aku Renjun dari kelas 11 IPA 3. Boleh tolong accept friend request ku? Salam kenal!

 **8 September 2017 17:55**

 **Friend Request**

Hi Jeno, ini Huang Renjun dari 11 IPA 3. Boleh tolong accept friend request ku? Mohon maaf bila aku mengganggumu. Semoga harimu indah.

Salam,

Huang Renjun.

 **23 April 2018 00:01**

 **Friend Request**

Halo Lee Jeno. Maafkan bila aku mengganggumu. Selamat ulang tahun, ya. Semoga apa yang kamu inginkan tercapai, dan semoga kamu berbahagia selalu. Walaupun kamu tidak kenal aku, tapi aku bangga sekali saat melihatmu jadi MVP di pertandingan basket kemarin. Ah, maaf aku terlalu banyak bicara. Kalau kamu baca pesan ini, aku tidak memaksamu untuk menerima friend request ku. Maaf bila aku mengganggumu. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun!

Salam,

Huang Renjun.

"Lee Jeno sialan! Memang apa sulitnya sih, menerima permintaan pertemanan di _facebook_? Toh kamu juga mengirim pesan dengan sopan? Benar-benar deh, anak itu! Kamu tunggu di sini, aku akan melabrak-"

"Jaemin!" Renjun berteriak, tangannya mengambil cepat ponsel yang berada di genggaman Jaemin. Beberapa teman kelasnya memperhatikan mereka, terkejut akan keributan yang disebabkan kedua remaja ini.

"jangan begitu! Dia nggak salah! Itu hak dia untuk pilih-pilih orang sebagai teman di sosial medianya. Kalau dia tidak mau menerima _friend request_ ku, ya berarti dia tidak mau berteman denganku."

"demi tuhan, Renjun." Jaemin menarik rambutnya gusar. Sudah genap satu setengah tahun Renjun memendam rasa kepada Jeno, tapi temannya ini santai-santai saja saat tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti dalam hubungan mereka. Yah, Renjun juga sudah berusaha dengan meng- _add_ akun sosial media Jeno, tapi hanya itu.

"apa kamu nggak capek, terus-terusan begini? Tiap istirahat kedua kerjaanmu hanya memperhatikan dia dari sini. Saat dia tanding basket, kamu selalu menonton di barisan depan. Kamu juga sering pergi ke toilet lantai 3 biar melewati kelasnya dan bisa curi-curi pandang kan? Padahal toilet ada tepat di sebelah kelas kita. Huh." omel Jaemin panjang lebar. Sungguh, bukannya mau ikut campur, tapi Jaemin hanya ingin temannya bahagia. Sebentar lagi mereka lulus SMA, Jaemin ingin Renjun mendapatkan cinta yang didambanya.

"memandanginya dari jauh buatku sudah cukup." kata Renjun pelan. "pun ku rasa, dia sudah tau perasaanku padanya. Dia sering sekali memergoki ku sedang memandanginya. Haha, mungkin dia merasa jijik padaku? Aku seperti _stalker_ nya ya, Jaemin?"

 _Ptak!_

"Aww! Kenapa disentil sih? Sakit tau!"

Jaemin menggeleng pelan. "itu karena kamu ngomong sembarang. _Lha_ kamu cuma mandangin dia kok, nggak ngikutin dia sampai ke rumahnya. Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh deh."

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Mengharapkan dia jadi pacarku rasanya adalah sebuah ketidakmungkinan. Dia terlalu tinggi untuk ku raih. Terlalu jauh untuk ku capai. Terlalu maya untuk jadi kenyataan." ucap Renjun. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, suaranya mulai bergetar.

"mengaguminya dari jauh sudah cukup. Dia bisa tertawa bahagia tanpa ada aku di sampingnya, lantas buat apa memaksakan diri masuk ke dalam hidupnya?" lanjut Renjun, senyumnya getir.

Iamemejamkan matanya sebentar, menarik napas panjang, menelan perasaannya dalam diam. Tidak ada yang perlu diungkapkan. Biar Renjun tenggelam dalam kekagumannya. Ia sadar, hidup tidak pernah bilang bahwa ia akan dapat semua yang diinginkannya. Kalau alam berkehendak, biar mereka jadi satu dalam ketidaksengajaan.

Renjun membuka matanya perlahan.

 _Deg_.

Mata mereka bertemu sapa. Beradu dalam diam, menatap tanpa suara.

Jantung Renjun berdegup semakin kencang.

 _Harus apa? Harus apa? Harus apa?!_

Detik itu, keberanian muncul tiba-tiba. Untuk pertama kalinya, Renjun memutuskan untuk menghadapi ketakutannya.

Ia tersenyum kepadanya. Huang Renjun tersenyum, menyapa Lee Jeno dengan senyum paling tulus dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Tapi Jeno tidak.

Jeno tetap diam, memandang Renjun datar tanpa ketertarikan, lalu berpaling satu detik kemudian.

Dan Renjun kembali sadar. Seberapa besarpun ia berharap bahwa semesta akan menyatukan mereka, keputusan tetap jatuh di tangan orang yang didambanya. Seberapa keraspun ia memaksa, bila Jeno tidak menginginkannya, ia tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Jaemin." panggil Renjun pelan seraya membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lengan kecilnya.

"ya?" saut Jaemin, fokus tak lepas dari telepon genggamnya.

"Rasanya aku makin jatuh cinta."

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

Jadi kalau belum jelas, Jenonya tetep b aja sama Renjun. Dan Renjun, walaupun tau Jenonya nggak suka sama dia, malah makin jatuh cinta. Yah, namanya juga manusia.

Ini realita, gak semua yang kita damba bisa jadi milik kita. Haha. Ok ini agak terinspirasi dari kisah nyata (yang menyedihkan) dan ternyata mirip sama fic-ku yang "Amour non partage" kalau ada waktu boleh main ke story ku lagi ya huahahaha (kayak ada yg baca aja)

Terimakasih sudah membaca! Reviewnya boleh yaa~ noren love you!


End file.
